Slippery When Wet
by RoxMySox700
Summary: Degrassi is finally at peace. Things are how they should be. Everything is in it's place. That is until the new girl comes. Can Degrassi handle it?
1. Default Chapter

Craig was about to swing his locker closed when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and saw Ashley smiling up at him.

"Hey you," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiled and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him up against the lockers. She pressed her body against him and gave him a long, sweet kiss. Once she had pulled away, Craig looked at her in slight shock.

" What was that all about?" he asked.

" What? Can't a girl kiss her boyfriend? You'd think you'd be happy…", Ashley said grinning.

" Never said I was complaining. It was just a surprise that's all. A _pleasant _surprise."

To prove this he pulled her back against him hoping for more of the action he had just received. Unfortunately all he got was a light kiss on the lips. Ashley stepped away from him and ran her fingers through her hair.

" Listen, I just wanted to let you know that I can't study tonight. My mom wants Toby and I home to help clean the house since we're having company staying for the weekend. Which basically means that I'll be stuck at home entertaining a bunch of strangers while the rest of the world functions around me," Ashley said.

Craig felt disappointment wash over him in one gigantic wave. He and Ashley had planned on studying with one another that night and spending lots of time with each other the whole weekend. He had been hoping that there would be some of that "action" he was looking for in between. Not that he was rushing anything. He and Ashley and just gotten back together and there was no way that he was going to rush into anything. Still a little making out never hurt anyone.

" That sucks. Oh well, the books and I will have much more fun without you. I never wanted to tell you this but books no how to have more fun than you, Ash," he said jokingly.

Ashley gave him a slap with her hand.

"Thanks a lot! I had a conversation with them earlier, they say that you usually fall asleep before you guys can really party hard," she said with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

She looked so serious that Craig burst into laughter.

" The fact that you "have conversations" with the books tells me a lot. I'll go call 911 now but don't you worry. The nice nurses will take care of you, I promise. Padded walls are your friends."

Ashley laughed and rolled her eyes.

" Shut up! You know you still love me anyway," she said.

Craig pulled her closer again.

"Sadly, yes.," he said as he leaned forward to kiss her again.

Ashley pulled away from him and smiled.

" Nope. Don't just think that we can kiss and make up and everything will be fine again. You need to earn my love again," she said laughing.

She began to make her way back down the hall than turned back and blew him a kiss. Craig laughed and pretended to catch it. Suddenly out of nowhere a hand slapped him on the back. Craig jumped and spun around. There stood Spinner grinning from ear to ear.

" Spinner! You almost gave me a heart attack," Craig yelled angrily.

" Yeah dude and I bet Ashley would've helped taken care of you," Spinner said still with the same goofy grin.

Craig rolled his eyes and closed his locker. The two of them started to make their way down the deserted Degrassi hallway. Not a soul was there expect for the janitor who was wiping down the floor and faint voices in the auditorium where _West Side Story _auditions were taking place.

" Shut up OK? Ash and I are trying to take things slow and really do better than before. We really don't need any more pressure."

" Oh like the kind Ashley was applying to your mouth a few seconds ago?"

Spinner saw the look on Craig's face and burst into a fit of laughter.

" OK OK I'm sorry. Just stating the facts, The two of you are getting more mushy than Paige and I ever were. And we all know how that turned out. I'm just saying that you might want to slow things down a bit more before you find yourselves sick of each other and problems start to happen," Spinner said putting on a philosophical tone.

" Right. Like you're the expert on relationships huh? Notice how you're girlfriend's name begins with an M not a P anymore? I don't think you should be sharing your thoughts.

Spinner sighed and pushed open the school doors into the warm sun of outside.

" Exactly which means I have some experience in bad relationships and can tell how things can get sour. Might want to listen to the Al Mighty One. Besides Paige was cool but Manny…..is amazing," Spinner said getting a faraway look in his eyes.

Craig clenched his teeth. He was still not too happy about the whole Manny-Spinner situation. He didn't still like Manny or anything he just didn't like the idea of her being with anyone else. Especially not after all they'd been through together. Still, he was able to let it go. He was with Ashley now and Manny could do whatever she wanted.


	2. The New Girl

Sierra stood outside the open car door staring inside of the buttery, brown leather interior. It looked pretty decent inside with reclining chairs and a nice little CD Player. She guessed it might even have air conditioning. That was always nice. However, she did not want to get into that car.

"Get in the car Sierra", her sister Callie insisted.

"No", Sierra insisted back.

Callie sighed and tapped her black, spiked stilettos on the pavement.

" You'll love it there."

"Liar"

"I promise"

"Liar"

Sierra didn't care how much her sister begged and pleaded she was not getting into that car and driving off to some school where no one knew anything. Nope. The only way she was getting back into that car was if it was going to bring her all the back home. Where her parents and friends and real school were. Not in this messed up part of Canada with her just fresh out of college, twenty-two year old sister and her brand new house that smelled of cat pee.

No one believed that Sierra could handle herself back home. Everyone thought that by moving it would all be easier to deal with. She could deal with everything in a stress-free environment at a new school and make new friends. But Sierra could handle it. Really she could.

She could deal with going back to live with her parents and her little brother even after what she did to them. She could go back to walking back into her old school and facing everyone. Facing the gossip and the rumors. She could. Really. Expect for the part where no one thought she could.

Sierra watched as Callie ran her hands over her hair again and again. Callie's hair was shoulder length and bleached a much lighter blonde then its original color. It had once been long, flowing all the way down her back. But she had cut it once she got to college so that it now just barely reached her shoulders. Sierra knew that she had done it in order to make herself more "mature" looking. However, it was actually kind of sad how her sister would do something like that to herself.

"Sierra why couldn't you have dressed up a little on your first day? That would have been nice. But you never seem to put any effort into anything!", Callie complained.

Sierra looked down at her outfit. She wore a pair of tan cutoffs, an olive green tank top, and a pair of beat up black flip-flops. Her dirty blonde hair fell down her back. She wore no make-up expect a little Vaseline on her lips. Sierra thought she looked kind of nice. From the way Callie was regarding her in disgust, she realized otherwise.

"Sierra please just get in the car. I'm going to be late for work and I just started! I do not need this right now. I really don't. Now please. Just get in the car."Callie said sounding tired.

Sierra groaned and got in the car. She hated fighting with her sister. She thought that living with her might be kind of OK. Being sixteen and leaving with a twenty-two year old was kind of cool. She sighed and leaned her head back against the seat as her sister started the car and backed out of the driveway.

They went down the road and soon were at the front of Degrassi Community School. Sierra looked at the building. She noticed the kids. Some were rushing to get to class while others were strolling along like they could care less. She looked and spotted a very hot guy on his way in the building.

"See ya Cal!" Sierra yelled jumping out of the car and rushing off to find him.

Ok so maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
